


The Bear & The Mage

by crosbymalkin871



Series: The Bear & The Mage verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Blood, Blood and Violence, Breakfast in Bed, Dogs, Eventual Happy Ending, Familiars, Fights, Folklore, Healing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Morning Sex, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Sidney, a water mage, is enchanted by Evgeni, an Ursine who specializes in dark magic.





	The Bear & The Mage

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! AFTER FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING IT’S FINALLY DONE! This one was fun to write because I love anything magical/supernatural-esque. By the way, I know this AU sounds a little like Harry Potter but trust me when I say it isn’t, despite my love for the movies/books. Though I will say that Sidney’s water magic is loosely based of Katara’s water bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of the Pittsburgh Penguins, or are associated with anyone in the NHL. I just have a very strong imagination.

The Pitts-Burghe Commons was quiet, in fact, a little _too_ quiet for Sidney’s tastes. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind the quietness, he prefers it actually, but knowing who he rooms with, it’s surprising how they’re not bugging him.

He was sitting on the sofa in front of the crackling fireplace trying to get some last minute studying in before his Charms exam the following morning. Snow was gently falling outside the large window by the stairwell, some of his roommates pets were sleeping by the fiery warmth.

Sidney Crosby, Halifax’s Wunderkid, was blessed with his ability when he was a babe. His mother first noticed this when she was watching him and his little sister Taylor playing in the living room and he created a miniature snowman with his hands.

Taylor didn’t think anything of it, but Trina saw how his eyes had a bright blue glow around them whenever he created magic from water.

As his ability slowly increased in power as Sidney grew up, his mother sent him to the prestigious Académie de Magie de Montréal at age 18.

Sidney didn’t like the thought of being away from home at first, especially his sister because of how close they were, but he slowly grew to love the Académie. He learned to harness his ability so he would have better control of it, practiced healing, and he made best friends in Kris Letang and Marc-Andre Fleury.

One of the reasons that they all bonded was because of their blood heritage. Canadians are born with either fae or elven-blood, Marc-Andre the former and Kris the latter. But when Sidney first performed magic, Trina figured he inherited the Naiad-blood of the ancient Maritime folk.

These nymphs were considered deities to those who live along the water, blessing their people with fish and other seafood for the yearly harvest. And the ones who they considered to be extra special were blessed with their gifts of water, and her baby boy was one of the Chosen.

When he first entered the Académie, Sidney was previously harassed for being Naiad, but Kris and Marc-Andre didn’t do that to him. Instead, they embraced him with open arms and he slowly grew proud of his blood.

And they just so happened to have bursted into the Common Room and managed to disrupt Sidney from his studies.

“There you are, _mon ami_!” Marc-Andre grinned right in his ear. “What are doing here alone? We were looking for you.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “What do you think I’m doing Flower? I’m studying, I have a Charms exam tomorrow—”

“—that you do fine on every year,” Kris adds in, shutting Sidney’s book and taking it before he could say anything. “Take a break and relax. You can always talk to Connor if you need extra studying, you know how he helps his girlfriend make them all the time.”

That’s true. Connor is surprisingly good at making charms for just about anything, and Jordan sells them in the local village market. He can always been seen in either the Commons or the Library reading about charms or weaving threads of magic into vials.

But Sidney liked to take the time to study, he was always eager to read new ways of enhancing his magic.

“Funny how you mention studying,” Sidney smiles to Kris and Marc-Andre’s confusion. “Shouldn’t you two be studying for Potions instead of coming to me for all your answers?” His smile grew wider with their indignant squawks.

Slowly, he stood up and grabbed his book that was now sitting beside Kris and went upstairs. He kept going back to what Kris said about taking a break, it is a nice snowy day out, maybe a walk through the village will clear his brain a little.

Sidney stripped himself of his night clothes and put on his uniform, fastening his blue cloak overtop. When he came down the stairwell, he noticed they were still sitting on the sofa, but they weren’t bickering as they were a few moments ago.

“You going somewhere, Sid?” Kris asked, finally taking notice of him.

Sidney nodded. “I thought about what you said, and you’re right. I need a break, so I’m heading out to the village.”

“Want us to come with?” Flower offered, standing up along with Kris to head up stairs.

“Oh that’s not necessary,” Sidney quickly reassured. “I don’t want to keep you from doing other things. I’m just taking a walk, that's all.”

Kris and Marc-Andre ignored him as they dashed up the stairwell and came back down with their winter clothes and furs on.

“Don’t worry about it, Sid,” Kris told him with a smile as he held the door open for them. “Besides, we needed to help our wives at the boutique anyway.”

Their wives, Catherine and Veronique, specialize in textile magic and run a clothing boutique in the village, but they help out every so often. Marc-Andre deals with plant magic and creates dyes for their clothes, while Kris styles people’s hair in the salon that’s in the back of the shoppe. Hair magic is not the most common form of magic, but Kris is reputable in this skill.

And because of his ethereal beauty, Catherine and Veronique demanded that Sidney model the fabrics for them when they first opened.

“Alright,” Sidney smiled finally. “I suppose you can come with.”

* * *

Whether it be with students enjoying some time away from the Académie, children running for Sweet Confectionaries, women carrying bags from various shoppes and boutiques, or men exiting the pubs with reddened cheeks and bellies full of ale, the village was always bustling with activity.

Different forms of magic floated through the air and gave Sidney this warm, comforting feeling in his chest. It reminded him of when he would go with his parents and sister to the market in Cole Harbour, where the salty seawater and the cold, foggy air would waft into his nose.

Some of the modern Maritime folk, mainly Pisces Shifters, would pop their heads out of the water to wave hello at him, knowing his magic was special. They would even gift him seashells to keep as a collection, he ended up wearing them as a necklace when he was older.

Bundles of strong magic would make the tiniest of villages seem like a big city and non-magical people weren’t blessed with this feeling sadly.

Sidney smiled as snow softly fell onto his hair and eyelashes, it was calming weather like this that allows Sidney to have fun with his magic. He lifted his hand up in front of him and gently blew air, a stream of blue and white magic creating the perfect snowball.

When he noticed Kris and Marc-Andre having their backs turned to him, he chuckles quietly before throwing the snowball right at the back of Kris’ head, knocking his tuque to the ground.

Marc-Andre started to laugh as Kris slowly turned around to give Sidney a stare of death.

“You’ve just sealed your fate, Crosby.” Kris said as he scooped up snow and quickly made a snowball. “Prepare to be pummeled.”

All Sidney did was smile and held both of his hands out, blowing the same magic to create two snowballs. They continued to throw snowballs at each other until their feet were tired from running, their arms from throwing, and their lungs from being out of breath due to laughing so hard.

It wasn’t long until they noticed the light blue sky turning grey.

“Hey Tanger,” Marc-Andre said as he looked at Kris. “We better get to the boutique and quickly.”

Kris nodded and made a noise of confirmation. “Looks like it’s going to snow harder,” he agrees. “Let’s go, Sid.”

But Sidney stayed right where he was. “Actually,” he said, pulling his hood up. “I’m going to walk through the woods for a while.”

Marc-Andre and Kris looked at him like he was hit with a hex.

“Are you crazy?”

“Those clouds do not look promising.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Sid reassured them. “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you back at the Academy, okay?”

With that said, he started to walk along the cobblestone trail that led to the woods, leaving a concerned Kris and Marc-Andre in his stead.

Unfortunately Kris was right in stating that the weather was going to turn bad on him. It felt like he was in a storm, snow and harsh, roaring winds were blowing in his face. He kept hoping that there weren’t any wolves lurking in the woods or worse, a snow wasset following him beneath the surface of the ground.

Sidney had heard tales of people being swallowed alive by these creatures bigger than wolverines, snapping up from the ground like a shark and pulling the down to their graves.

And he does not wish to become part of those tales.

So Sidney kept trekking forward, but the storm was preventing him from seeing anything. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to these conditions, he is a Canadian boy after all. However this storm was almost like the ones of the Mother Country, a great land far from here where the snow is said to be the harshest of all.

But slowly, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Even though he was a water mage and can create things from snow, he wasn’t immune to the cold. And he feared as though he wasn’t going to make it back to the village, let alone surviving in this another moment longer.

Finally, his knees gave out and he collapsed against a large tree, there was no more energy in him to move any more. He shivered as the continued to freeze his body, the cloak he was wearing slowly became more and more useless.

 _Just a rest,_ he though as his eyes slowly started to close. His vision was turning black and blurry and his breathing was growing shallower and shallower. _Just a little rest…_

As morpheus took over his body and he started to lose consciousness, due to the winter, he could barely feel the giant mass beneath him that was slowly warming him up.

* * *

It felt like years had passed when Sidney finally woke up. He weakly sat up and discovered he was lying in a bed, a very big and soft bed at that. The pillows were giant and if he rested his head on them he may end up falling asleep again. The bedding was silky, and the blanket appeared to be made of dark grey fur.

However, this didn’t look like his room at the Académie…

This room had a rustic, comforting feeling to it. Dark wooden flooring and a stone fireplace was in the far left corner, emitting a soft glow within the homey space. The curtains were drawn open and light from the setting sun was shining from the window, which means the storm must’ve stopped while Sidney was out.

What surprised Sidney most was the rocking chair that was sitting close to his side of the bed, judging from the layout of the bedroom, it was originally in front of the window near the fireplace.

He may not have know where he was currently, but he knew that he was in someone’s home.

But how did he get here?

Sidney noticed that there was an unlit candlestick on the nightstand beside him, along with a small basin of water and a towel.

Was someone taking care of him while he was asleep? If so, where are they?

He picked up the candlestick and lit it from the fireplace before quietly stepping into the hallway in search of the cabin’s owner. He was stopped in his tracks when he noticed someone in a room that appeared to be a study.

Sidney stayed out of sight for fear of the person discovering that he was watching them, but he couldn’t help himself by peeking in the doorway slightly. Though he couldn’t make out any specific features except for the fact they were wearing a black cloak with the hood covering their face. However, Sidney managed to see a book sitting on top of the desk, and judging by the runes within it, it was a Grimoire.

Grimoires were ancient textbooks used by those who studied magic. No student was ever allowed to use them at the Académie, only the professors…

So this person was a magic user, but what kind of magic did they possess?

Sidney got his answer immediately when he noticed the person began to pull threads of black and purple from the Grimoire. In one hand, the threads turned into purple flames while in the other, the threads continued to dance on their fingertips. His eyes widened when he realized what magic this was.

_Black Magic._

They don’t teach it at the Académie for fear of students being easily influenced by its corruptive powers. He didn’t think that anyone possessed the ability to perform black magic, for it was said that long ago, users were killed for wanting to bring death and destruction to humanity. He knows forms of the taboo art still exist and people still use them, but this was new to him.

Curious, Sidney peeked into the room more, but he was still careful as to not reveal his identity. He saw the hooded figure light a candelabra on the desk with the purple flames, and then blew it out with a simple puff of air.

With the magical threads, the hooded figure started to make patterns with them from their fingers, mumble something deeply as they did so. A chant it sounded like. Sidney continued to watch, entranced by the sight as the figure turn the latest pattern into a ball of matter with his hands before blowing it into the air.

The matter turning into little glowing orbs of magic, they almost looked like the lights of lightning bugs.

Sidney smiled as he saw this, for this wasn’t “evil magic” as the mages and his professors had said. It seemed as though it was magic that can be controlled, like any other form of magic, so he wasn’t able to see what was so forbidden about it.

As he grew more spellbound, he stepped into the room and unwilling attracted the attention of a black dog that was sleeping in the far corner. It shot its head up and started to bark at him. The hooded figure gasped at the sound and quickly closed the Grimoire, the magic disappearing from the air.

Sidney scurried out of the room, but managed to stay within eyesight. The figure removed their hood and noticed Sidney standing behind the doorway.

The person in question was attractive in Sidney’s eyes. They had dark fluffy hair and brown eyes that appeared to be droopy. They gave him a gentle smile, which Sidney couldn’t help but return.

“Is okay,” The man said to him, their voice deep and soothing. “You can come in.”

With official permission granted to him, Sidney stepped back into the study, still staying near the doorway. The man smiled brighter, a happy and almost relieved look in their eyes.

“Happy to see you awake,” he told him, putting the Grimoire away on the shelf. “Scared you not wake up.”

Sidney stepped further into the room. “I take it you’re the one who brought me here? And you own this cabin?”

The man nodded at both questions, “Yes, I’m bring you here, and this my house.”

“How long was I out for?” Sidney questioned.

“A few hours,” he said. “You lucky I was following you, or you might have died. So I’m bring you back here to get you warm. You may have seen basin of hot water by dresser in my room.”

Sidney looked at him with wide eyes. “I figured someone must’ve been following me while I was walking!” The memory was a blur, but it was slowly coming back to him. He almost felt the presence of another lurking behind him in the woods, but he didn’t know if he was imagining things.

The man nodded again, then he asked, “What you doing walking in snow storm anyway?”

“Uhm,” Sidney blushed, looking down at the floor in shame. “I originally wanted to walk through the village when I remembered how much peace I felt when I walked through the woods last winter. However my friends, Flower and Tanger, warned me not to for fear of the storm that was coming. I should have listened to them…”

“Yes, you should have.” the man told him, though not unkindly.

A light blush spreading across Sidney’s cheeks. “I apologize.”

“Tell that to friends, not me.” he chirped lightly, a smile growing on his face. “I’m glad I’m find you though.”

Sidney’s blush grew darker. “I feel as though I owe you.”

“Is not necessary,” the man reassured.

“There must be something I can do in order to thank you. For saving my life.”

The man just shook his head. “There’s nothing,” He gave Sidney a look when he saw that he wanted to say more. “I promise.”

Despite not believing in his words, Sidney nodded. He looked out the study’s window to see it growing dark. “I should be getting back.”

“Wait,” the man stops him. “You can’t go back through woods in just pyjamas.”

Sidney looked down to see he was indeed wearing a thin shirt and pants, a dressing gown draped over his shoulders.

“Besides,” he continues. “The woods dangerous at night. Wolves and cougars come out at night and is best you wait till morning.”

“But I have classes—”

“I’m get you up in time. When you need to be back?”

“By sunrise.”

“Consider it done.” the man smiles. “Now, go back to sleep. You need more rest.”

Even though he wanted to get back, so he didn’t keep worrying Kris and Marc-Andre, he was actually rather pleased that he is going to spend more time with his savior.

He smiled at him, “Thank you.” As he turned to return to the bedroom, he stopped and looked at the man once more. “I’m sorry for asking, but what’s your name?”

The man pause for a moment. Sidney knows that names are very special, especially to magic users, and if someone accidentally revealed their true name, enemies can use it to claim superiority.

Finally, he says, “Is Evgeni.”

Sidney smiles. “ _Evgeni,_ ” For whatever reason, the name sounded beautiful to say. It almost felt… _right_. “My name is Sidney.”

“ _Sidney_ ,” Evgeni breathes out. He has heard his name spoken by many people; family, friends, elders, but none of them shook him to his core the way it did when Evgeni said it. “H-Have good night.”

“You too,” Sidney tells him, smiling more as he retreats down the hallway and back to his room.

* * *

It’s just before sunrise when he wakes up again. Once again, he is alone, but he notices that the other side of the bed is messy. As if someone had slept beside him during the night.

His face reddens at the mere thought of Evgeni sleeping next to him. Whether it was out of kindness or protection, it didn't matter to Sidney. It made his hear sing, yet he can't understand why...

Sidney was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a bark coming from the front of the bed. He looked to see Evgeni's dog lying down near the fireplace. He smiled at this, it reminded him of his friends pets back at the Académie.

The Académie. _Oh no_. He was going to be late! He had a Charms exam in the early afternoon!

He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway to find Evgeni, only to come to a halt when he made his way to the kitchen. The smell of home-cooked breakfast hitting him with the feeling of nostalgia, as it reminded him of his mother's cooking whenever he returned home.

Evgeni, who was standing near the stove top, felt his presence near the door and smiled. "You your own personal clock or something?" he teased.

Sidney stood up a little straighter at that, "No. I was just—”

"Was going to wake you," Evgeni assured. "Just wanted to get breakfast done. Like waffles?"

Usually it was hard for him to get waffles in the first place at Breakfast, considering how Marc-Andre, Justin, or Brian Rust got to them before he did. So to have them all for him and Evgeni was a treat. "I do."

Evgeni laughed, placing a big plate of them on the table. "Help yourself then, before I serve some to Mavra."

"Mavra?" Sidney asked confusedly.

As if on cue, the dog came into the kitchen and sat patiently by Evgeni's feet.

"This," Evgeni smiled, gesturing to the canine. "Is Mavra." He bent down and stroked her head affectionately. "She a good girl, isn't she?"

Sidney nodded, "She is. Is she your pet or your familiar?"

"She both," Evgeni seemed pleased at Sidney knowing about familiars. "When I'm first come to Montreal, I see little girl sell puppies and Mavra was runt of littler. Said she was shy and quietly, but instantly came to me and I'm knew she was the one. Had first communication with her in dream not long after first birthday." He turned to Sidney, "You have one?"

He nodded. "Belladonna, she's a cat." While she may not be a physical familiar, she's still his familiar nonetheless. He's always known about her, ever since he was a child, but he never had a communication with her until he was sixteen.

She was his protector, his source of comfort from all the harassment he endured. Whenever his family couldn't break through his barriers, Belladonna was the only one who he let near him.

"You not have to talk about her if you not want to," Evgeni told him quietly. Sidney didn't realize it, but there were tears running down his face.

He wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry.” he tells him.

"Don't be," Evgeni said soothingly. "She mean lot to you."

“Yeah, she really does." Other than his family, there was no one Sidney held a higher respect and loyalty for than Belladonna. And she did the same for him, which is why he gets emotional about her.

Suddenly Mavra barks, making Sidney giggle and Evgeni roll his eyes.

"Alright, silly girl," He groans, scratching behind her ears before looking back to Sidney. "Better eat, she get impatient when I’m not offer her food."

When he sits down at the table, Sidney gets a closer look at the array of food. Aside from the waffles, there are boards of cheese and charcuterie, fresh eggs, bowls of fruit and cream, smoked salmon on cherrywood (which Sidney found odd), and freshly baked breads with jams, butters, and syrup.

"Evgeni, this is… _amazing_." Sidney moans as he starts shoveling food into his mouth.

Evgeni grinned as he set down two cups of tea. "Glad you enjoy it." His tongue was sticking out between his teeth. Sidney couldn't help but find it adorable.

They ate in comfortable silence with Mavra munching at her share of waffles beneath the table, keeping close to Evgeni's feet.

Once breakfast was done, Sidney returned to his room so he can change back into his school uniform, which is now dried from last night’s storm. He felt a little sad that he was going to be leaving Evgeni, but he had to return to the Académie.

Putting his cloak on and the hood over his head, he went outside to see Evgeni standing in the snow wearing a thick, black coat with fur (Sidney recognized it from Catherine and Veronique’s boutique), black boots, and a black ushanka.

To Sidney, he appeared diplomatic.

“Thank you again for taking me back to the Academy.”

“Is no problem.” Evgeni smiled.

Sidney smiled in return, he looked around and noticed that it was only he and Evgeni. “So, may I ask where your sleigh is?”

“My sleigh?”

“So you can take me back?” Sidney was confused.

How does he not have a sleigh?

How does he get to the village if he lives in deep within the woods?

If he didn’t have a sleigh, then it would make sense for him to have only Mavra and not a whole team of dogs. But surely he would have a horse or something!

Finally he asked, “How are you going to return me then?”

Evgeni’s shoulders becoming tense. “I suppose…I may as well tell, or better yet, show.”

Sidney was more confused. “Show me what?”

Again, Sidney got an immediate answer when he saw Evgeni transformed into a giant, brown bear right in front of his eyes.

Realization dawned on him.

“An _Ursine._ ” he whispered in both shock and awe.

The bear, _Evgeni_ , made a noise that almost sounded sad and he looked down at the snow, like he was ashamed.

“No, no! It’s perfectly fine!” Sidney reassured. “It’s just…I’ve never met one before.”

He stepped towards the bear and gently ran a hand over the bristly, rough fur, to Sidney, it was like he was petting Mavra but coarser. The Ursine started to press his nose against Sidney’s chest and nuzzle him, asking for him to pet him more. It made him giggle.

“As much as I enjoy this, I must get back.” Sidney told him sadly, not really wanting to leave.

The Ursine looked back at Sidney before making some sort of motion to his back.

Sidney blinked. “You…wish for me to get on your back?” The Ursine nodded.

He was much bigger than the average brown bears that Sidney has seen, then again, he had no idea if anyone of them were Ursine Shifters or not. So, carefully, he climbed onto the Ursine’s back and he had a familiar feeling about this…but he didn’t know how, or why.

Mavra suddenly appeared beside the bear, Sidney couldn’t help but giggle at the size comparison between them. A little dog like her next to a big creature like him, it was an interesting scenario.

He was brought out of his amusement when the Ursine started to walk away from the cabin, he kept a tight grip on the fur but not too tightly so that he would hurt him.

The journey was relatively peaceful, as the only animals they saw were geese, moose, and reindeer. They kept their distance from the three of them, whether it was because of the dark aura that surrounded Evgeni or that he was a large bear, Sidney didn’t know.

When they reached the edge of the forest, the Ursine stopped and Sidney got off of him walking towards the cobblestone trail that lead back to the village.

He turned to look at the bear with a little sad smile. “Thank you.”

The Ursine let out a roar, though it sounded heartbroken.

Sidney turned to leave, but before that, he looked back at Evgeni hopefully. “Can I…see you again? Maybe sometime soon?” At that, the Ursine let out a happy roar making him giggle.

“I must be going now,” he tells him and as he’s walking away he calls out, “Again, thank you for everything! Goodbye, Evgeni! And goodbye to you, Mavra!”

Mavra howls in farewell.

* * *

When Sidney entered the Great Hall, he just made it to Breakfast and was thrown to the ground by Marc-Andre and Kris, who were hugging him tightly.

“Sid, where were you last night?” Kris yelled.

“We were worried about you! You were in the Commons like you said you would be!” Marc-Andre also yelled.

Sidney looked guilty although he didn’t feel it. “My apologies guys, I…” He didn’t want to make them panic by saying that he nearly died and was rescued by a bear, but he didn’t want to lie to them completely either. “I got lost in the storm but someone kindly offered me a place to stay for the night.”

Kris looked at him sternly. “Sid, I said to you that it was a bad idea to walk through the woods in that weather! You’re fortunate that you’re alive right now!”

 _I am, thanks to Evgeni,_ Sidney thought but he would never tell them that. He simply gave them a sheepish look instead. “Am I still allowed to sit with you guys?”

Marc-Andre and Kris looked at each other before sighing. “Must you ask?”

As soon as he sat down, Rust offered him waffles. Somehow there will still plenty of them left. Sidney smiled and shook his head, the taste of Evgeni’s with rich maple syrup lingering on his lips.

That afternoon, Sidney took his Charms exam and passed with flying colors. His professors had praised him highly, even Conor came up to him afterwards and was pleased with how Sidney did.

It made him happy to see how his friend, who is a Charm maker, thought that he excelled.

Kris and Marc-Andre passed their Potions exam with good marks as well. Despite not seeing them studying for it, it still made Sidney pleased to hear this.

To celebrate, they all decided to go to the Three Kegs Pub which was a bar own by their friends Brian Dumoulin, Justin Schultz, and Olli Maatta. All of them bonded over their love of alcohol and they decided to open the bar not long after.

Justin and Olli man the front while Dumoulin was in the back making food. Along with mastering brewery, he also possessed culinary skills and customers were always satisfied and giving him many compliments.

As soon as they entered the pub, the sounds of laugher and music filled their ears, and the smell of delicious food hit their noses. When they sat down, Olli and Justin came up to them with four tankards of beer.

“Hello guys!” Justin gave them a gap-toothed smile.

“Hello Justin.”

“We’ll go ahead and give Dumo your orders. The usuals we presume?” Olli asked.

“You know it!” Marc-Andre said with a grin.

Olli and Justin both nodded and went to the back where the kitchen was. Dumoulin soon came out with four plates of food, smiling when he saw his friends. “Hello guys, is there a special occasion?”

“Well,” Conor piped up. “Sid passed Charms, while Flower and Tanger managed to pass Potions somehow.”

“Wow,” Dumoulin looked impressed. “Congratulations guys. That _is_ something that deserves to be rewarded with good food.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Dumo, even if we didn’t do good, we’d still come here for your cooking.”

Dumoulin became red at this, he still wasn’t used to his friends complimenting his cooking “Thank you for that, Tanger. You guys enjoy okay?” With that, he left them to enjoy dinner.

While eating, Marc-Andre saw how Justin and Olli were interacting behind the bar. He motioned his head to them. “Well look what I’m seeing.”

Sidney, Conor and Kris all looked to see Olli cleaning tankards and Justin walking behind him to tend to another patron, but not before whispering something in Olli’s ear, which made him blush.

Marc-Andre gave the three a wink. “I still believe they’re together.”

Kris snorted into his beer, Conor blink owlishly, and Sid rolled his eyes.

“Leave them alone,” he told him. “If they are, they’ll tell us when they feel like it. Until then, don’t speculate on something none of us know about.”

Marc-Andre threw both of his hands up in mock surrender, a cheeky grin still planted on his face.

“He does have a point here,” Kris said in-between bites of sticky toffee pudding. “You have to believe that there is something going on.”

“Thank you!” Marc-Andre grins.

“Guys, enough.” When Sidney held a firm tone, he meant business and so the subject was dropped.

But throughout the remainder of their celebrating, Sidney was stuck in his thoughts as he replayed the events of the past 24 hours. He let out a soft smile. Despite it being short, he truly enjoyed their company and would hope to see them again.

Unfortunately, his distracted expression didn’t go unnoticed by his friends, Marc-Andre of course, being the first one to comment. “Now what brought this smile to your face, Sid?”

Sidney let out a startled noise and became flushed with embarrassment. “N-No reason.”

Conor, who was mostly silent, suddenly spoke up. “There has to be a reason, Sid. You wouldn’t be ashamed if there wasn’t.”

“Believe me, it’s nothing.”

Kris wrapped an arm around Sid and squeezed him reassuringly. “It’s okay to tell us, Sid. We won’t tease you seriously or anything.”

He wanted to tell them, he truly did…but what would they say about an Ursine who studies black magic? That he’s is dangerous and to stay away from him as much as possible. Sidney can’t see himself doing that. He wants to stay with Evgeni, he wants to be around him as often as he can.

Finally, after a long concerning silence he says, “Please guys…understand that it really is nothing…I’m just thinking about the upcoming holiday and seeing my family, promise.”

After he said that, Kris and Conor fortunately didn’t question him further, but Marc-Andre was giving him a look. A look that Sidney is all too familiar with, one that states that he doesn’t believe a single word he says.

Sidney could only respond with one that reassured him that he speaks the truth and he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.

With a quiet sigh, Marc-Andre gives a nod and resumes his previous conversation with Kris, which Sidney was grateful for. He knows he’s going to have to deal with him eventually, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

What Sidney wants to think about is the next time he goes to visit Evgeni and Mavra. He plans on doing that very, very soon.

* * *

Sure enough, Sidney arranged his next meeting with Evgeni that following week. It was difficult to sneak out of the Académie under the eyes of Marc-Andre and Kris, but Sidney managed to find a way.

At night, while everyone was asleep, he replicated a clone of himself using water. It was a complete look-alike. So if anyone were to wake up, they see the clone lying in bed as if he were truly there. He hope it would last throughout the night.

Carefully, he slipped out of the Commons and started to make his way to the village, and from the village, the familiar cobblestone trail that lead into the woods.

Since he was unconscious the first time they met, Sidney thought he would never find Evgeni’s cabin until he saw huge bear prints in the snow. With a smile, Sidney followed them until he came across the cabin by a lake.

The cabin appeared to be smaller on the outside than on the inside, but nonetheless, it was still gorgeous and perfect for a bear and his dog.

His smile grew wider as he walked closer to the cabin. He knocked on the door and waited patiently, giggling when Mavra started barking excitedly. It was almost as if she knew someone special was on the other side.

When the door opened to reveal Evgeni, looking very regal in a white robe that was lined with brown furs. His hair was a mess still and his eyes droopy as ever, but they held surprise and delight in them when he saw Sidney.

“Sidney…?” he breathed out in awe.

Just like with Evgeni, his breath was taken away at the mere sight of the man he met a week ago. Warmth started to heat his cheeks as he was snapped out of his imagination when his name was called. He nodded, eyes sparkling with glee.

“The one and only,” he laughed. “I apologize for not visiting you sooner, it’s hard when you have friends watching over you like mother hawks.”

Evgeni simply chuckled, pulling Sidney into the cabin and wrapping him in an embrace.

It made Sidney freeze for a moment before quickly snaking his arms around Evgeni’s waist. The warmth of the robe and being in very close proximity to Evgeni almost made Sidney feel light-headed. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Evgeni pulled away slightly so he can get a better look at Sidney’s face. “What you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again,” Sidney told him, exhaling a shaky breath as he noticed how beautiful Evgeni’s eyes were. They were a darker shade of brown like chocolate, and not a light hazel like his own. “I promised, didn’t I?”

He felt a hand remove the hood from his head and brush a few stray curls out of his face, feeling the rumbling laughs of Evgeni.

The Ursine grinned at him. “So you did.”

Mavra interrupted by standing on her hind legs and licking Sidney on the face. While Evgeni rolled his eyes, Sidney smiled and knelt down to pet her thick fur.

“It’s good to see you again too, Mavra.” The pet familiar barked happily, her tail wagging rapidly.

“If you two are done,” Evgeni said, regaining Sidney’s attention. “Maybe we can take this to the sitting room?”

With a nod and a bark, Sidney and Mavra went into the sitting room while Evgeni went to the kitchen to make tea. When he came in, he was also carrying a tray of sandwiches, cakes, pretzels, and little crispy bagels.

“So,” he says when he finally sits down in the chair near Sidney. “Why come at night? Why not in morning or afternoon.”

“As I mentioned before, my friends have decided to mother hen me ever since the snow storm.” Sidney explains. “I also have classes during that time so these are the only hours I can sneak out to visit you.”

Evgeni nodded. “I see.”

They sat in a comfortable silence. The only sounds heard were the sipping of tea and the crackling of the fireplace. Mavra was sleeping near Evgeni’s feet, her tail lazily going across the floor every now and again.

Sidney contemplated saying something but closed his mouth quickly. Evgeni noticed this.

“If you wish to say someting, go ahead,” he tells him, placing a hand on Sidney’s knee and squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m not mind.”

Sidney looked down at the tea in his hands before looking back to Evgeni. “When I met you, you were performing Black Magic, correct?” When he received a nod, he continued. “When did first learn such a taboo? Do you truly understand how dangerous it is, is that why you live in the woods? Did I accidentally lure myself into a trap? Why are you laughing?!”

Evgeni ceased his laughing and was grinning at Sidney, tongue sticking out between his teeth like before. “I know of consequences, been doing it as young kid.”

“At what age?”

“Since my seventeenth name-day.” Evgeni sipped at his tea. “Teacher was babushka who live in woods, I see her perform tricks in marketplace one day and ask her to teach me. She train me in the art until my eighteenth name-day passed and I became hunted.”

“Hunted?” Sidney asked.

“Where I hail, is now illegal to do such Magic, but we used to do so freely had we had proper teachings.” Evgeni explained. “Growing up, there were groups hunting witches and mages, killing them as they believed they worked with Devil.”

“Did your family know of this?”

“Mama and Papa knew, wanted me to stop for safety so I did. However someone gave away information and I started to be followed, eventually was arrested after.”

Sidney was confused. “But…h-how are you here?”

Evgeni chuckled darkly at that. “I escaped.”

That threw Sidney off-guard. His eyes went wide in shock. “What? H-How?!”

“Wasn’t easy,” Evgeni said grimly. “Had lots of help. Friends on inside pretend to be guard so they unlock my cell. Then they get me in carriage to babushka’s house and I’m stay there for week. Then I get another carriage to get me to ship, send me here to The Great North.”

An understanding expression was on Sidney’s face. “Did you receive extra education at the Academy of Magic here in Montreal?”

Evgeni shook his head. “No, I went to Akademiya Magii Moskvy.”

“ _Moskvy_?” The word was foreign on Sidney’s tongue, he could tell by Evgeni trying not to giggle. “Where did you hail originally?”

Evgeni poured himself another cup of tea as he tells him, “Some call it the Land of Ice and Snow, but those who live there, call it the Mother Country.”

“The Mother Country,” Sidney whispers to himself. “No wonder you’re an Ursine.”

“You imply that all of our kind are Ursines?” Evgeni raised an eyebrow.

Sidney became flushed with embarrassment. “No, no! Th-That’s not what I was implying at all! I was just…my goodness…”

More laughter erupted from Evgeni. “I kid, I kid. You correct though, my father’s family Ursine, brother is only one that’s not.”

“Do they perform magic?”

“Papa do steel magic when younger, and Mama knows domestic forms since she housewife.” He looked towards Sidney curiously. “What about you?”

It was a simple question that surprised Sidney, but he figured he would answer it with actions instead of just words. With just two fingers, he pointed to the teapot and made a motion with his hands, sending a small stream of tea into his cup. His eyes glowing a bright blue as he did so.

With a smile, he looked back up at Evgeni, only for it to turn to a frown when he noticed the expression on the Ursine’s face. “What is it?”

“Rusalka…” he whispered. When Sidney was about to question what he meant, Evgeni shot up from his seat. An aura of black and purple glowed from his hands and eyes as anger crossed his face. Mavra barked as her slumber was disrupted.

“Evgeni what is—”

“ _Quiet!_ ” the Ursine growled, causing Sidney to quickly stop speaking. “Is this really why you visit me? So you seduce me and drown me in lake in front of my house?”

Sidney went gapping at that accusation. “What?! Evgeni that’s not true, I’m a…a whatever it is you called me! I’m a simple mage from the Maritime that specializes in water magic, that’s all!”

While Evgeni lowered his hands slightly, the magic never went away. Suspicion was still in his eyes. “You promise you not drown me?”

“I can assure you I will do no such thing.” Sidney promises. He felt relief when Evgeni’s magic went away, the chocolate color in his eyes returning.

He looked sheepishly at the man beside him. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Thought you were Rusalka.”

“All is forgiven.” Sidney smiled. “But, what exactly is a… _Rusalka?_ ”

The Ursine giggled at the mispronunciation. “They like mermaids in the Mother Country, I grew up hearing sea stories that they evil. They beautiful people who drown men and laugh as they die.”

Sidney scrunched his nose at that. “I am not someone who will just drown a man who I met a week ago. In fact, I would not drown anybody let alone laugh at their fate. And,” His cheeks grew red as he spoke again. “I’ve grown rather fond of you.”

“Really?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Well,” Evgeni coughed, also reddening at the face. “I’m grow fond of you too.”

The silence between them grew awkward before Evgeni smiled and asked, “You say you from Maritime? You Pisces Shifter too?”

Sidney smiled and the conversation that followed put the situation at ease. It stayed that way until the early hours of sunrise and he was forced to make his way back to the Académie.

* * *

“Hello? Has Sidney Crosby left this world early?”

Sidney was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Marc-Andre snapping his fingers in front of his face. He also noticed the concern that Kris and Conor were looking at him with.

“Oh good, you decided to return to the living."

"Be quiet, Marc-Andre." Sidney mumbled into his honey and goat cheesecake. This didn't make the others stop asking him questions, however.

”Sid are you sure you're feeling well?" Kris said as he placed a hand on his friend's forehead.

Conor added, "You've seemed distracted since we got here.”

Waving Kris' hand away, Sidney nodded. Although the expression on his face didn't exactly change. "I can assure you guys that I'm alright, just thinking about something.”

"You seem to be more than thinking," Marc-Andre states bluntly. "What's bothering you so much?”

He doesn't really want to say, but his friends won't continue to pester him if he does, so he decided to be vague about his thoughts. "What do any of you know about laws concerning love?”

Now that, was a question that none of them were expecting to hear, especially from Sidney.

Even Marc-Andre was looking at him with a gapping look. "W-Why are asking such a question?”

Sidney shrugged. "Simple curiosity.”

The three of them looked at each other before Kris was the first to answer, "Well...sometimes love can make one change their magic to match their Intendeds.”

"Like I did with Vero," Marc-Andre clarifies. "But also mages and witches can figure out who their Intendeds are by what magic they use, even if one has never performed that type at all.”

Conor nods. "That was what happened with me and Jordan, I made charms in high school long before I began to court her." Then he asks, "Have you found your Intended, Sid?”

Kris and Marc-Andre were staring at him intently, wanting him to confess any and everything he knew.

Sidney didn't really know if Evgeni was his Intended, but he knew that he enjoy being with him and he felt something within himself that he never experienced with other people, not even his friends.

“I wouldn't say that," He doesn't take notice of their sunken expressions. "But I will say that I have caught the eye of someone.”

That was enough to get them going again.

"Congratulations, Sid!”

"I wondering if I was going to have to use a love potion or something!”

"Who are they? Have we encountered them before?”

"Hey Schultzy, Olli! Get us a couple pints!” Justin and Olli gave them a thumbs up and a wink respectively as they got four pints of ale ready.

Sidney took a minute to answer all their questions. "I wouldn't say congratulations yet, Flower. No love potions required, Tanger. Do you even know how to make one? And no Conor, none of you have encounter him other than myself. Also, extra pints aren't necessary!”

But it was too late for him to make that statement, as Justin and Olli came to their table with the pints, but Sidney noticed his wasn't ale. He looked up at Olli who smiled at him.

"I assumed you didn't want an extra one, so I gave you ginger beer instead." he whispered to him.

Sidney gave him a grateful look before he and Justin went back to the bar. He thought he was through being interrogated by his friends, until Marc-Andre innocently asked him another.

"Am I allowed to ask who this someone is?”

That's what makes Sidney freeze, because he remembers Evgeni telling him that names hold power and anyone can use it against you whenever they want to. He knows his friends wouldn't do that to Evgeni, but he wants to protect the Ursine for as long as he can.

"I'm afraid I can't say. You know how names are amongst magic users, Flower.” Marc-Andre nods his head understandingly.

“Speaking of magic, what does he do?”

Again, Sidney freezes. Does he tell them Evgeni practices Black Magic, or just make up yet another lie to protect him? "He uses Earth.”

"You two sound so compatible with each other." Kris coos.

Sidney responds by tipping Kris’ pint glass, ale pouring down his clothes as he did so. Laughter erupted from the table. Kris glared furiously at him while he smiles and sips at his ginger beer.

The conversation delved away from him to other subjects, but Sidney couldn’t help but reflect on what the three have said to him earlier.

He wasn’t all that traversed in love, let along the laws surrounding it. All he knew was that it was an incredibly powerful form of magic that all people possess. If Evgeni was his Intended, that would explain his feelings towards him. Even if he was explained the laws, he still didn’t know how they regarded Ursines or any Shifter relations.

While he knows of children being hybrids of mages/witches and Shifters, it was just that Shifters preferred to mate with other Shifters to keep their bloodlines pure. Though this was with _Pisces Shifters_ , he still didn’t know about _Ursines_.

All of this thinking had started to make him feel ill and he gently stood up, causing the other three to look up at him.

“You feeling okay, Sid?” Conor asked.

Sidney shook his head. “I’m feeling a little nauseous right now. I think I’m going to head back to the Commons.”

“I asked you if you were fine.” Kris told him.

“That was earlier, Tanger.” Sid points out. He motioned for Olli, who came by their table. “I’m heading out, could you ask Dumo if I can take this cheesecake back with me?”

Olli nodded. “Sure, just give me a minute.” He took Sid’s leftover dish and went in the back.

“We didn’t say anything to offend you, did we?”

Sidney looked at Conor sweetly. “You didn’t,” he reassured. “I don’t know if it’s the stress of classes or anything, but I feel as though I need to lie down.”

A few seconds later, Dumoulin came out with a white box and handed it to Sidney. “I figured you would want more than just one small piece. So, I’m giving you a whole one instead. It’s peanut butter with a chocolate crust, you’re favorite.”

Sidney gave him an appreciated look, but when he tried to give him sterling pounds as payment, Dumoulin shook his head and waved it off.

“This one is on the house. From a friend to another.”

“You’re the best, Dumo.” Sid hugged in gratefully. “Thank you.” Dumoulin nodded and headed back to the kitchens.

Sidney went around and hugged everyone goodbye before walking into the wintery wonderland of the village.

When he left, he refused to recognize the suspicious-looking gaze of Marc-Andre.

* * *

It was about a month before Sidney visited Evgeni again. And, just like before, it was late at night while everyone was asleep, and he used another water clone to ensure that he wasn’t caught.

When he reached the cabin, he knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

“I wonder when you come back.” Evgeni smiled when he saw Sid standing there, pulling him in for a tight hug. Sidney returned the hug just as tightly.

“I apologize,” he mumbled into Evgeni’s robes. “My studies have been taking so much of my time.” He would not lie and say that he didn’t because he does, it ached him whenever he couldn’t see him.

“Shh, shh,” Evgeni soothes quietly, running a comforting hand up and down Sidney’s back. “It’s okay. Your studies important, I’m understand why you not visit. Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

He didn’t even know he was crying until he felt his cheeks were wet. A small wet spot appeared on the robes. “I’m sorry. Forgive me if this is too forward, but I’ve missed you.”

Evgeni gently pulled Sidney away so he can wipe the tears from his eyes. “Is not forward, I’m missed you too.” he whispers, a kind look in his eyes.

It made Sidney relax slightly at knowing he wasn’t upset with for not visiting. He could say nothing but rebury his face into his chest, smelling the rich, musky scent of cologne. They stayed like that for a while until Mavra came over and started whining at their feet.

They looked down at her and Evgeni smiled. “Looks like someone want to comfort you too.”

Giggling wetly, Sidney knelt down and allowed her to lick any remaining tears off his face. “I have missed you too, Mavra.”

She barked happily, her tail thumping the floor at helping her master’s companion.

“Oh! I had almost forgotten about these!” Sidney revealed a small pouch that was nestled on his side and pulled out small goodies wrapped in cloth. “I brought over some desserts. You told me you liked creme brûlée, correct?” Evgeni grinned and nodded.

“I do, but you not have to bring anything.”

“Well,” Sidney blushed lightly. “Consider this an apology. My friend Dumo baked these earlier. He likes to do late night baking. I also brought some cheesecake and tarts as well.”

“Good thing I’m put kettle on before you come.” Evgeni takes the creme brûlées and heads to the kitchen, but not before calling out, “You know where sitting room is!”

Sidney nods and hangs his cloak on the on the coat rack by the door. He heads into the sitting room and sits down in the chair to the right of the fireplace.

When Evgeni comes in, Sidney notices, along with the tray of snacks and the creme brûlée, there is a bottle of Riesling and wine glasses. “Wine? What’s the occasion?”

Evgeni shrugged, setting the tray down on the stand between them. “Can’t friends enjoy wine together?”

 _Friends? It appears we’re more than that,_ Sidney thinks as Evgeni pours them each a glass.

“Cheers?”

“Cheers.”

They clink glasses and settle into a comfortable atmosphere with each other. And it’s only after a few of them when Sidney starts to become slightly intoxicated.

He’s enjoying himself. Being around Evgeni gives him the warmest of feelings, like he drank a vial of love potion and has entered into a blissful state of nirvana.

Sidney wishes for it to never leave him.

In his drunken haze, he sees Evgeni slowly shifting closer to him, wiping something away from the corner of his lip.

“You uhm…” Evgeni mumbled, flushed from either their proximity or the wine, Sidney doesn’t know or cares for that matter. “Have cheesecake on face.”

He wanted to say ‘thank you,’ he truly did, but he just couldn’t find the words. He noticed that Evgeni wasn’t moving away from him. And they stayed that way, their breaths mixing together as they slowly inhaled each other’s presence.

“Evgeni…I—”

Sidney was cut off by Evgeni pressing his thumb to his bottom lip. He saw an expression in his eyes that he never noticed before, it was like a combination of tenderness and yearning.

Finally, _finally_ , he felt him pull him in for a kiss.

Their lips locked together perfectly, as though it was meant to be. It took Sidney’s breath away.

He gasped and opened his mouth slightly when he felt Evgeni lick his bottom lip, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. A moan escaped him as he was pulled from his chair and into Evgeni’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The only sounds heard were the crackling of the fire, the sounds of breathy moans, and the light smacking of lips.

Sidney slowly broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connected to their lips. “E-Evgeni, I should—” he tried to stop him, but he was silenced by Evgeni kissing him again, a little bit more fervently this time. “I-I should go back.”

“Mmm…stay with me.” Evgeni started to press kisses on his neck. “Don’t go.”

“I-I can’t,” Sidney titled his head back and whined when he felt kisses being trailed from his neck, all the way down his shoulder, and across his collarbone. He shakily grabbed the hand that was trying to undo his robes. “S-Stop…Evgeni, I-I can’t stay…”

“Yes you can.” he tells him, moving away from his chest so he can properly look at him.

Lust grew inside him as he looked at how disheveled Sidney looked: hazel eyes darkened with pupils blown wide, lips swollen red, a string of saliva down his chin, and clothes wrinkled.

“You drunk Sidney, not want to be in cold when drunk. Not want to find you like I did when we first meet.” he tells him, running his hands up and down Sidney’s sides, feeling him shiver.

Even if he didn’t want to admit it, Sidney knew he was right. Despite having to return to the Académie, he shouldn’t risk dying of hypothermia again.

Evgeni pressed a gentle, feather-light kiss to where Sidney’s heart was, looking up at him with pleading, love-filled eyes. “Please, Sidney…stay with me…” Sidney couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to.

“Okay,” he says so quietly that Evgeni nearly couldn’t hear. “I’ll stay.”

That was all it took for Evgeni to press their lips in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around Sidney’s waist tightly. He lifted him up with ease and carried him to the bedroom. Once Sidney was placed on the bed, he started to undo his robes before Sidney stopped him again.

“Wait.” he tells him, looking at him nervously. “I want it to be perfect and…I don’t think it’s right for us to do that now. Not while we’re drunk off wine.”

 _And off each other,_ Evgeni thinks to himself. But nonetheless he complies, because he wants to do this the way Sidney wants to. And he won’t press him if he’s not comfortable, despite his urges.

He shifts so that he’s tucked underneath the covers before pressing a gentle kiss to Sidney’s forehead. “Sleep.” he whispers, caressing Sidney’s cheek. “I’m wake you up in morning. Promise.”

Sidney nods weakly and started to close his eyes, snuggling closer to Evgeni’s chest so he can hear the Ursine’s heartbeat against his ear as he drifts off to slumber.

* * *

Morning sunlight shone through the closed curtains of the bedroom, hitting Sidney in the face. Slowly, he sat up and felt the dizziness hit him. What could have caused that?

Oh right. He got drunk off Riesling…and he kissed Evgeni.

He wasn’t expecting it to happen, but does he regret doing so? …No, of course. He wanted it to happen for so long, ever since he first encounter Evgeni performing magic in his study. It was a dream come true for him.

Carefully, Sidney got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen, where the table was covered with plates of eggs, bowls of oatmeal and yogurt with fresh fruit, toast with honey, and also two cups of ginger tea.

Mavra was sitting near one of the chairs, presumably Evgeni’s and barked once when she saw Sidney. Despite the noise being loud to his ears, Sidney smiled and scratched behind her ears.

“Good morning, girl.” he mumbled sleepily. He sat down and started eating, feeling his headache and nausea slowly dissipating as he did so.

It was long before Evgeni joined him, and he appeared to be a little more awake than Sidney did.

“I see breakfast wake you up.” he smiled softly, walking next to Sidney before bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Good morning.”

That caught Sidney off guard, but he looked up at Evgeni and smiled shyly at him. “Good morning to you too.”

Both of them enjoyed the rest of breakfast peacefully, giggling when they both decided to play a little foot game underneath the table. Afterwards, Sidney put his cloak back on while Evgeni transformed into a bear and had Sidney climb onto his back for support.

Together, along with Mavra, they set out towards the edge of the forest, where Sidney would get off and head back to the village. But before he did so he turned back to a bear. “Thank you again, Evgeni. You’ve been very kind to me.”

The Ursine let out a familiar, heartbreaking roar.

It made Sidney grow sad at hearing the noise. He ran his fingers through the coarse fur hoping that will cheer him up. “I promise, I’ll come back sooner. Maybe tonight if I’m careful.”

That made the Ursine cry a happy-sounding noise, making Sidney smile. He let the bear nuzzle his nose to his chest for a little while before he said his goodbyes and was on his way.

When he returned to the Commons, he was met with a very angry Marc-Andre.

“Flower, I—”

“Save it, Sid.” Marc-Andre told him firmly. “Where were you last night?”

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Drinking.” Sidney lied quickly, though wasn’t a complete lie for he _was_ drinking last night.

“Is that so? Because I don’t recall you going to The Three Kegs after hours.”

Sidney slowly grew more and more nervous. “I went to a different pub, there are more than just The Three Kegs.”

“Then why use a water clone instead of returning here?”

“Uhm,” Sidney had to come up with another lie and fast. “I didn’t want to be caught by the Night Watch, so I went to the Bedknob Inn—”

“Why are you lying to me?!” Marc-Andre yelled desperately, shocking Sidney a little. “Aren’t I one of your friends? Why won’t you just tell me the truth?!”

Finally, Sidney sighed in defeat. He knew he was going to get caught, he just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

“You wish to know the truth?” Marc-Andre nods.

“Very well. Do you remember how I gave very little information about the man who you claimed was my Intended?”

“Is that who you’ve been seeing this whole time?”

Sidney nodded. “I still can’t give you his name though, I don’t want anyone taking claim over him because of it.”

“That’s fair.” Marc-Andre reasons. “What else have you not told us about him, truthfully?”

Sidney chewed at his lip, he may as well get it over with. “Well…I failed to mention that he’s a Shifter.”

“A Shifter?”

He nods. “An Ursine from the Mother Country to be specific.”

“An Ursine?” Marc-Andre gasped in awe.“It’s not difficult to find them, especially in both The Great North _and_ the Mother Country.”

“But that’s not all I failed to tell you.” Sidney says quietly. “Do you remember how I also said that he specializes in Earth Magic?” Marc-Andre nods again. “He actually performs Black Magic.”

“ _Black Magic?!_ ” Marc-Andre whisper-yells, not wanting to attract any attention. “Sid are you insane? You know why our professors won’t teach us that!”

“I understand that! But he’s never harmed anyone with it!”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he told me!” Sidney whisper-yelled in return. Even though he said he would tell the truth, he wasn’t going to mention that Evgeni is an escaped convict. “He told me that it was okay in his country if taught properly and he was!”

“He could be lying to you.”

“No he’s not.” he tells him. “I’ve been with him for over a month, and I have never met anyone as kind or as sweet than he is to me. He found a friend in me that he hasn’t had in so long. Please…trust me, he’s not the person you’re thinking he is.”

“Do you love him?” Marc-Andre asks suddenly.

The question threw Sidney by surprise. “More than anything in this world, Flower.”

Marc-Andre remained suspicious, but after seeing the look in Sidney’s eyes, he started to believe him. “Fine. I suppose I can trust him if you do.” he then glares at him. “But if he does turn out to be a liar, I won’t hesitate in harming him.”

Sidney smiled, he was appreciative of how protective Flower can be. “Very well.”

The conversation soon ceased and it wasn’t brought up for the remainder of the day.

* * *

It was about another two weeks before Sidney could return to the cabin. And while he used water clone again, he managed to gain extra security in Marc-Andre, who only made him agree to buy all their friends pints the next time they went The Three Kegs.

When Evgeni answers the door, instead of pulling him for a hug like he traditionally did, he pulled him in for a kiss which Sidney happily responded to.

“Missed you.” he mumbled when they broke away. “Examinations are horrid.”

“Could imagine.” Evgeni chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Sidney’s waist. “Glad they over?”

“Absolutely.” Sidney smiles. “It only means that I get to be with you once more.”

Evgeni smirked, lips lingering close to Sidney’s. “That it does.” He smirked when Sidney shivered. “Want to come inside and continue?”

Sidney giggled. “Please.”

Evgeni took Sidney by the hand and led him to the sitting room. Once there, he sat down in his usual chair and pulled Sidney onto his lap.

As soon as Sidney was settled, he pulled him in for another kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth when he sucked in a breath. When Sidney let out a little whine, he deepened the kiss more. 

It slowly started to become desperate and hungry.

“Я так хочу тебя…” Evgeni groaned in between kisses. “Я хочу тебя так сильно.”

Shivers ran down Sidney’s spine hearing the mother language, his heart was racing and his ears were ringing. He broke the kiss, saliva trailing down his chin. “E-Evgeni?”

“Hmm?”

“Mhmm…” Sidney groaned as he started to nip certain spots on his neck. “R-Remember how when we first kissed, I-I told you I wanted our first to be p-perfect?”

“Yes?”

He became flushed, from both the kissing and what he was about to say. “I think I’m ready.”

Evgeni froze and looked at him, an unsure expression on his face. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never more sure of anything in my life.” Sidney nods. “I want you, Evgeni.”

The look in Evgeni’s eyes quickly changed to that of lust-filled as he quickly started pulling and tugging at Sidney’s robes. When he starts to trail a hand down to his trousers, Sidney stopped him.

“W-Wait. D-Do you have any—”

“In my bedroom.” Evgeni tells him as he lifts him up, having Sidney wrap his legs around his waist, leading him to the bedroom.

As he was placed on the bed on the bed, Sidney covered both his bright face and excited smile with his hands, thanking the Gods that this was actually happening to him. He felt the bed dip down as Evgeni gently tried to move his hands away.

“я хочу увидеть тебя, Сидни.” he mumbled.

Sidney peeked through his hands slightly. “Hmm?”

“Want to see face…please, Sidney.” he translated. “Я хочу посмотреть на твое красивое лицо.”

When Evgeni removed Sidney’s hands, he noticed he had his eyes closed as well.

“Aww, why you close eyes as well?” He placed gentle kisses on his eyelids. “Я хочу увидеть твои красивые глаза”

Sidney finally opened his eyes and saw that Evgeni was looking at him in awe, a warm smile on his face. “There they are…”

His smile turned shy as he blinked up at him, “Please, Evgeni. I want you so much…”

Evgeni’s smile grew and he leaned down to kiss and nip at Sidney’s neck more.

Moaning, Sidney turned his head slightly to give him better access. He ignored the fact that he would be walking with very obvious marks. He felt Evgeni’s hand untie his trousers and slide them off him.

“Я всегда хотел быть с тобой.” Evgeni murmured.

Sidney inhaled sharply and shivered when he felt Evgeni’s hand trail down his thigh and ghost over his cock. “Nngh, yes…please touch me…”

Evgeni poured a generous amount of oil onto his hand. He made sure his fingers were slick before teasing Sidney’s hole. He rubbed a finger over it before slowly pressing inside him.

“ _Mhm…yes…_ ”

“Feel so good, Sidney…” Evgeni said, thrusting his finger in and out of Sidney.

Then, Evgeni introduced two more fingers, whispering how good Sidney felt and how happy he was making him. He was smirking at how he could make Sidney whimper and arch off the bed with only three fingers.

“Please, Evgeni!” Sidney whined, becoming more and more undone. “I want you now!”

At hearing that, Evgeni pulled his fingers out of Sidney causing him to whine, but he quieted him by kissing him. When he broke away, he spread oil over his cock and pulled Sidney up, hovering him above his lap.

Sidney made sure his knees were firmly on the bed, and his arms were braced around Evgeni’s shoulders. He slowly felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness bubbling inside him.

He truly couldn’t believe that he was finally going to do this, but as the Ursine tenderly kissed his pulse point on his neck, he was so blessed that he was.

Sidney moaned and threw his head fall backwards as Evgeni started to suck on one of his nipples while teasing the other one with his fingers, all thoughts becoming disarrayed.

“ _Ahh…Evgeni!_ ” he whines when he moved on to the other nipple. Suddenly, he felt Evgeni teasing the head of his cock against his hole and he whimpered keenly.

Evgeni looked up at him, concern shining in his eyes. “Let me know if I’m hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Sidney whispered softly, brushing his nose against Evgeni’s. “You never could.”

Nodding, the Ursine carefully guided the tip inside him. A yelp escaped Sidney, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears formed in his eyes as he started to push against the pressure, though a couple managed to run down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, Sidney.” Evgeni soothed, licking and kissing him everywhere he could reach: face, neck, shoulders, collarbone, and chest. “я здесь…я здесь…”

Sidney whimpered as he easily started to lower himself further down Evgeni’s cock. For an Ursine, he was really large and Sidney knew he was going to have to adjust slowly.

Which is what is did, lowering little by little until he was buried deep inside of him.

He groaned loudly, resting his forehead against Evgeni’s shoulder, panting heavily. When he thought he became acclimated to his size, he shifted but let out a pained whimper.

“Easy, Sidney.” Evgeni rubbed his back and hips. “There’s no hurry. Take your time.” He didn’t want to hurt Sidney, so he stayed as still as he could.

Once the pain started to dissipate and pleasure replaced it, Sidney took a deep breath and slowly began to rise and fall on Evgeni’s cock.

“Oh Sidnyushka, вы меня так хорошо…you were meant to take me.” Evgeni groans, cradling Sidney’s ass in his hands as he slowly rode him.

Sidney let out a breathless giggle at the affectionate name. But when Evgeni started to rocking his hips, matching Sidney’s movements, the giggle quickly became a drawn out moan.

“ _Ohhh Evgeni_ …” He started rocking with a little more force, causing Sidney to cry out. “Oh _Gods_ … _yes!_ _Yes!_ ”

“Очень туго.” Evgeni grunts as he thrusted.

Sidney continued to ride him, moaning as he did so.

Evgeni was close, but he didn’t want this to end this way, despite this position being so good for the both of them. Much to Sidney’s displeasure, he started to halt his thrusting.

Whining loudly, Sidney looked at him, halting his own movements. “W-Why did you s-stop?!”

Chuckling, the Ursine soaked in Sidney’s current state: darkened hazel eyes that were blurred with tears, sweat trickling down his being, curly hair sticking to his head. He was shaking in his arms and his nails were clawing deeply into him.

“Was close, Sidney.” He pressed an apologetic kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue in. They made out lazily before he broke away to say, “Not want to end yet. Want to have you lie down.”

Sidney pouted. “But I like being on you this way.” He hooked his chin over Evgeni’s shoulder, kissing behind his ear and nipped at his lobe.

Evgeni chewed his lip at how cute Sidney was being, groaning when Sidney bit his lobe. “I do too.” he shushes, thinking of a compromise. “Want to finish this, then do again lying down?”

“A-Again?” Sidney looked uncertain. He didn’t know he could continue into a second time, he might be too overstimulated and tired for another round. “I don’t—”

“We not have too, Sidney.” Evgeni reasons, nuzzling Sidney comfortingly. “We do what you want. I’m want you to be happy.”

Feeling love blossom within him, Sidney gently kissed him. “With you, I’m the most happy.” he whispers, playing with the ends of Evgeni’s hair. “I desire you in every way I can have you.”

“Are you sure? Because we—”

Sidney kissed him again. “I told you before, I’ve never been more sure of anything.” He started to ride up and down his cock once, moaning. “I-I want more, Evgeni.”

Evgeni nodded and restarted the rocking of his hips, going slowly to match Sidney but then he started to pick up speed. Sidney cried out when he hit the spot that made him see stars.

“ _Oh…!_ O-Oh Gods…” he whines shakily. “M-More…p-please, more…”

“Want more?” Evgeni rocked his hips, a little faster. He grabbed at Sidney’s hips, raising him until the tip was only still inside before lowering him, pounding upwards.

“Y-Yes!!” Sidney started riding him at an erratic pace, the sounds of slapping hit his ears. The room felt like it starting to spin. “M-More!”

They continued like that until Sidney started to feel his muscles tightening around Evgeni’s cock. A growing, searing heat was pooling in his stomach, and with every passing moment, he was inching closer and closer to completion.

“ _O-Ohhh!_ E-Evgeni…I-I…”

“Let go, Sidney.” Evgeni grunts in his ear. “Let yourself feel this…”

He kept thrusting upward until Sidney finally released himself all over their chests and stomachs, ears ringing as he felt the Ursine continue to pound into him.

“C-Close, S-Sidney…”

“Then let go.” Sidney whispers, repeating the same phrase he said to him moments ago.

Evgeni grabbed onto his hips tightly, gritting his teeth as he too released.

“Mhm,” Sidney felt a different warmth deep inside him. He closed his eyes and let himself float amongst the sensation. “That’s it…fill me with your love, sweetheart.”

Once he felt the jerking of Evgeni’s cock cease, he looked down at the man beneath him and kissed him lovingly. He started nuzzling the Ursine affectionately, whispering “I feel as though I’m in the Heavens.”

“As do I.” Evgeni also whispered, nuzzling in return. “Stay like this for while? Before we go second time?”

“Please?” Sidney says quietly, wrapping his arms around Evgeni’s neck. He sighed happily. “I wish we could stay like this forever…”

The Ursine smiled. “Me too.”

They remained like that for a long time, kissing and cuddling each other until Evgeni said in his ear, “Давай изменим позиции? Change position now?”

“Okay.” Sidney carefully lifting himself off Evgeni’s cock. He whined at the feeling of emptiness that quickly followed, for he really loved feeling Evgeni inside of him. And he couldn’t wait to feel that feeling again.

Evgeni took a minute to appreciate the display in front of him. Sidney laying against the pillows with his legs spread wide. His seed coating his chest and stomach, and his own seed leaking out of Sidney’s hole.

He looked beautiful, and Evgeni wanted to capture this moment in his memories.

"я люблю тебя так сильно…” he whispered to himself, reaching out to run his hand down Sidney’s thigh, cooing when he shivered from the touch.

He crawled over and stood on his hands and knees over him, smiling warmly as he lowered himself down to kiss Sidney’s lips.

Sidney found Evgeni’s hands and laced their fingers together. He hummed against Evgeni’s lips as they kissed like that for a while. They occasionally rocked their hips together to create a juicy friction.

Evgeni then slid down Sidney’s body, licking and nipping at Sidney’s neck once more. Then he easily slid his cock inside once more, going until he was all the way to the hilt.

Sidney closed his eyes and moaned blissfully, a smile appearing on his face.

“Расслабься, Сидни…буду нежен.” Evgeni soothes, rolling his hips lazily.

His words were soft and warm, his motions matched that tenderness. He thrusted in and out of him in gentle movements, taking the time to kiss every inch of Sidney’s skin that he could reach, whispering the sweetest of words into every crevice.

Every thrust inside of him struck Sidney deeply, leaving him closer to Evgeni than he ever was before. He was treating Sidney as though he were made of glass that was so close to breaking.

“ _Oh_ …Evgeni…”

“Я тебя так люблю, мой дорогой.”

Sidney brought their lips together in a heated kiss, licking at Evgeni’s to open them. Their tongues sliding together in a lazy battle.

It didn’t take long for him to re-hit the spot that made Sidney groan. Once again, the searing heat pooled in his stomach and radiated to every inch of his skin. His cock, though untouched, throbbed between their bodies begging for a release.

But there was no fervency.

He didn’t ask for the slow and careful motions to be quickened.

No, he wanted to stay just like this.

“Sidney…” Evgeni whispers after some time, his slow motions stuttering as he continued to plunge in deeply. “C-Close…”

“Touch me…” Sidney murmured, nuzzling into the warmth of Evgeni’s neck. “Touch me and fill me again…I want your love, sweetheart.”

Evgeni laughed breathily, the affectionate name made his heart flutter. He reached between them and stroked Sidney’s cock, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him.

Sidney cried out as he felt closer to completion once more. Finally, he released his seed and recoated their chests and stomachs.

Evgeni rode him through his release until he stilled inside of him moments after, warming him again from the inside out.  His own release was accompanied by soft kisses and even softer praises, whispering against the sweat-coated skin of his neck and chest.

He stayed inside of Sidney until he had long softened. Once he pulls out, he immediately pulled him close regardless of the sticky mess between them.

A feather-light kiss was placed upon his curls and soft words whispered onto his scalp as Evgeni reached behind him to rub soothing circles onto his back.

Sidney reached forward and carding his fingers through Evgeni’s hair. He hummed against his shoulder. “Was it perfect?”

“More than. Was it for you?”

The Ursine sighed happily, propped himself up on an elbow. He looked into Sidney’s eyes and smiled that warm, fond smile. “Better than I’m imagine. лучше, чем я когда-нибудь мечтал…”

He was thoughtfully silent before he whispered something that his heart was singing to him since he first met Sidney all those months ago. “Я люблю тебя.”

Sidney’s face grew red, but he smiled. “I do not understand what you’re saying, but I think I know and…I love you too.”

Evgeni smiled and kissed him lovingly. “You my everything, Sidnyushka.”

“And you are mine.” Sidney whispered. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm?”

“What is that you called me?”

The Ursine blushed. “Is special name from my country. Ones give them to those they love most. Family, friends…lovers.”

Sidney smiled, blushing lightly. “Is there one that I may call you?”

Evgeni nodded. “Zhenya _._ Is my real name.”

“Zhenya.” Sidney repeated, testing the name on his tongue.

The Ursine never thought it would sound wonderful when said by other person until Sidney said it just now. He chuckles when he sees him trying to stifle a yawn. Carefully, he reaches down to pull the fur blanket over their bodies.

“Sleep.” he tells him quietly, brushing his thumb in between Sidney’s eyes. “I’m be here.”

Sidney nods and snuggled closer to Evgeni, their body heat mixed with the sound of each others heartbeats lulled them into slumber.

* * *

When the morning hour broke and birds started chirping outside the window, Sidney shifted to his other side, snuggling deeper within the covers and burying his face in the pillows.

He smiled sleepily as he felt a warm body press against him from behind, warm kisses being placed all over his neck and bare shoulders. “Good morning.” he murmured hoarsely as his ass met Evgeni’s cock.

“Good morning, Sidnyushka.” the Ursine answered into his neck. “Did you sleep well?”

Sidney smiled, squeezing Evgeni’s arm that was wrapped around his chest. “With you sleeping next to me? I slept like a newborn babe.”

“Not want to get up!” Evgeni complained playfully.

“Mmm…” Sidney arched his back a little, rubbing his ass over Evgeni’s erection. The gasp he emitted was heavenly to his ears. “I don’t want to either.”

Evgeni rocked his hips forward, his breath growing shallow near Sidney’s ear. “Not have to if we not want to.” he says. “Can stay here longer.”

“Oh, but I have classes.” Sidney tells him, a smirk teasing at his lips. “Though I think my professors can forgive me if I decided to miss a day.”

Hearing that made the Ursine laugh, turning Sidney’s head so he was facing him. “You? Wanting to miss classes? I’m like this side of you.” he growls, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Sidney moaned against his lips, rocking his hips backwards. “I think I’m still stretched enough from the night before.” he mumbles when they broke away.

Evgeni hooked an arm around Sidney’s leg, lifting it open slightly. Sidney let out a quiet whimper as he felt a finger brush against his hole. Dry, he managed to slide his finger inside, prodding at him tenderly.

“Mmm, should be okay.” Evgeni agreed. “Can you handle me?”

As much as Sidney would love to feel full with the Ursine’s cock deep inside of him, he feels as though he’s a little too sore for anything that large. “J-Just your fingers, please?”

“Of course.” Evgeni kissed him sweetly, untangling himself from Sidney enough to reach behind himself and onto the nightstand. He was back in Sidney’s arms after a moment, the tip of his finger circled Sidney’s opening, wet and slick with oil.

Sidney held his breath with anticipation, wetting his lips with his tongue as he pressed his hips down the slightest bit, trying to urge him inside.

“Please, Zhenya.” he whined shamelessly. “Please stop teasing me.”

Evgeni smirked, a low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he slid the slender digit inside to the first knuckle, eliciting a loud gasp from Sidney as he swirled his fingertip around inside him.

“Is this what you need, my little котенок.”

Sidney whined as Evgeni pressed his finger the rest of the way in. He knew well enough that the soft circling wasn’t what he needed—he needed him to add more fingers before pressing against that spot that made him see stars.

“M-More, Zhenya…” he whispered, his voice cracking the slightest. “W-Want more…” His eyes fluttered shut, purring when he felt him slide two more fingers in.

Evgeni smiled at the noise, wrapping his free arm around Sidney’s stomach, brushing his thumb above the navel. “You so nice and warm.” he coos.

“I’m glad, sweetheart.” Sidney whispered, turning his head to swipe their noses against each other. He placed a hand on top of the one on his stomach. “You make me this way.”

“That feel good?” Evgeni asked, finally curling his finger to brush against that sweet spot, eliciting yet another loud gasp from Sidney.

“ _Ah!_ Yes, _ohhh_ …!”

“Right there?” Evgeni teased, brushing the spot again.

“Yes, Zhenya! There! Please, please…!” Sidney moaned as pleasure coursed through him, little sparks of electricity lighting up his being. He pressed down into Evgeni’s fingers greedily, this time causing the jolt of pleasure himself.

“Naughty boy,” Evgeni smirks. “So desperate for my fingers to pleasure you, Sidney?”

Once he had the first taste of the touch, he was done for. His brain not even processing coherent thoughts, and all he could focus on was chasing the release that was building inside of him.

Sidney groaned as the Ursine began assaulting his sweet spot with his fingers, no longer brushing it just so. He pressed into it with purpose, a shock tingling up Sidney’s spine each time he did.

“ _Zhenya, Zhenya, Zhenya_ …” he was whispering his name like a mantra, gripping onto the pillow that was above his head. His other hand clawed at Evgeni’s that was still on his stomach.

Everything was so warm, his skin was igniting and his insides were beginning to melt and pour out of him. Sidney mewled as he twisted his body slightly, crashing their lips together.

“Close, Sidney?”

Sidney arched slightly, moaning when Evgeni hit his spot more. “Y-Yes, Zhenya. S-So close…”

“Go ahead. Let go for me, my little котенок.”

“ _Ahhh!_ ”

The permission was all he needed as everything went blank as his body convulsed as euphoria hit. The heat inside him splattering onto his chest and the sheets, even a little going on the pillow.

Sidney grew weak and boneless as he began to slowly come down, shivering when Evgeni rode him through his release. He whined when registered fingers sliding out of him.

“Feel better, my котенок?” Evgeni asks, pressing kisses to Sidney’s neck and shoulders again.

“Much.” Sidney whispered happily. He turned his head to look at him confusedly. “What is that you also call me? Another special name?”

“No,” the Ursine smiles. “Is more of a pet name.”

“What does it mean?”

“Kitten.” Evgeni gently pecks Sidney’s nose. “You purr and meow like one.”

Sidney scrunched his nose, but smiled in return. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” he snuggled closer to Sidney. The Ursine smiled when he saw the mage trying to suppress a yawn. “Sleep, Sidnyushka. We not have to get up, I’m make food and bring it here when we rise again.”

Eating in bed sounded heavenly to Sidney. “Promise?” he mumbled as he started to close his eyes again.

Evgeni laughed. “Promise.” With one last kiss to the corner of Sidney’s lip, he too fell back asleep.

* * *

As promised, Sidney was once again awakened. This time, it was to both the smell of food and a nose nuzzling against his cheek. He let out quiet noise and lifted his head so he could kiss Evgeni gently.

“Hello. What time is it now, are the larks still singing?”

“Afraid not.” Evgeni tells him, looking out the window to see the sky colored with reds, oranges, and purples. “The larks stop their song, nightingales replace them soon.”

Sidney sat up slowly and saw that Evgeni was right. He almost couldn’t believe that he had slept well into the early evening, but with the passionate events that transpired, he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

His gaze turned to the bed and noticed Mavra sitting by his legs, looking up at him with her head tilted just slight. He smiled and scratched at her ears which caused her tail to thump against the mattress.

Then his nose caught wind of the food: boards of cheese and charcuterie, crispy strudels and soft crepes filled with meats, and miniature pancakes topped with pieces of salmon.

“Everything looks delicious, Evgeni. Thank you.”

“Anything for my Sidnyushka.” he smiles, shifting so that he was sitting behind him. He grabbed a pancake and held it in front of Sidney’s lips.

Smiling, Sidney took the pancake in his mouth, letting out a happy noise at the taste. In return, he grabbed a crepe and held it to the Ursine who bit it thankfully. They fed each other and cuddled until their stomachs were filled.

“I should probably be getting ready to head back.” Sidney says sadly, not wanting to leave the bedroom or the cabin at all. Merely thinking about it was making his heart break.

“I’m not want you to either,” Evgeni tells him, an equally sad expression on his face. “But you have to, I’m understand. Have bath you can use to clean yourself.”

Sidney looked down and noticed that he was still sticky with his seed. “I should, shouldn’t I?”

With Evgeni’s help, he slowly got up and made his way to the bath, which was quite big and could easily fit two people. The stone flooring was cold to his feet as Evgeni gently sat Sidney down on the stool beside it as he started to fill it with water.

“Come, in you get.” Evgeni said as he pulled the mage to his feet. He checked the temperature and deemed it to be warm enough before shutting off the taps. “Do you need help?”

Sidney nodded before yelping as the Ursine scooped in up in his strong arms, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly.

“Easy, I won’t drop you.” he reassured as he slowly lowered Sidney into the water, frowning when the mage winced and then whimpered when he was settled into the hot bath. “Still sore?”

“Raw most likely.” He smiled teasingly at him. “I suppose being an Ursine is a perk in that regard.”

Chuckles echoed in the room. “Do you need anything else?”

Looking up at him shyly, Sidney held his arms out, signifying he wanted the Ursine to get in the bath with him.

Evgeni smirked. “Now, now, as much as I want to, I’m not want to abuse you more than I already did.” Though he leaned down to kiss him, laughing quietly when the mage whined as he pulled away. “Have to clean sheets and dishes anyway.”

“One day though?” Sidney asked suddenly, flushing at his own boldness.

That made Evgeni’s smirk grow. “When you grow to be so frisky?” Sidney blushed more, shrugging sheepishly. “But yes, one day.” He left the room with his promise lingering in the air.

Reflecting back to the previous night and earlier this morning, Sidney grinned as he grabbed the bar of soap that was beside him and started to clean himself off.

Once clean, he drained the water and dried his body with the large towel that was resting on the floor beside the bath. He walked back to the bedroom and changed into his clothes that he wore originally.

He then made his way to the front door which was opened wide as Evgeni and Mavra stood in the snow waiting for him. He was dressed in his black fur coat, boots, and ushanka.

“Are you all set to head back?” he asked once Sidney stepped out the door, ready to change into his bear form.

“Yes. Wait though.” Evgeni looked at him confusedly. “I don’t want you to shift into bear.”

“Sidney is getting late. Wolves and other animals will—”

“I know that, but I don’t care.” he tells him. “I want you to walk with me, as Evgeni.”

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes made Evgeni sigh, but he held his hand out for Sidney to take, and the three began their long walk to the village.

While peaceful, it felt different to Sidney. Here he was walking through the forest, holding hands with the man who saved him from dying. The man who he fell in love with. It made butterflies flutter in his belly as he smiled widely.

“What’re you smiling at, beautiful?” Evgeni asked, noticing the glee on the mage’s face.

Sidney shook his head and rested it on the Ursine’s shoulder. “I’m just really happy.”

Evgeni smiled and squeezed Sidney’s hand. “Agreed.”

They actually walked into the village instead of the forest edge because of Evgeni not being in his animalistic form. When they made it to the main square, Sidney noticed some of his friends walking into The Three Kegs.

“Oh!” Sidney exclaimed when he saw them. “My friends!”

“Were you expecting to meet them?”

“In celebration for completing our examinations, yes.” he turned to Evgeni. “Thank you so much for an incredible day. I won’t ever forget it.”

“Nor will I.” Evgeni leaned down at kissed Sidney soundly. “Until we meet again, my beloved?”

“I eagerly the moment I return to your arms.” Giving him one last kiss and petting Mavra farewell, Sidney rushed towards the doors of the pub.

* * *

When he entered the pub, he noticed that his friends were sitting a large round table.

“Hey, Sidney!” a loud voice called out to him.

Sidney looked over and saw a muscular man with blonde hair walking up to him, holding a large tankard of beer.

“It’s good to see you! Thought you weren’t going to show up!” He pull Sidney in for a one-arm hug, ash stained his fingers and was dusting onto Sidney’s cloak.

“Hello to you too, Patric. A good day at the foundry, I take it?” Patric is a descendent of the Old Norse hailed from Scandinavia and works as blacksmith specializing in thunder magic.

“It’s as good as good can get Sidney. Being Old Norse and having lightning powers has its benefits with my work. Plus, it allows me to spend time with my family.”

Sidney smiled, for he knew that Patric had a young wife and a little girl at home.

“Anyway, hey guys! Look who finally arrived!” Everyone at the table looked up and them.

Kris walked straight over to Sidney and pulled him in for a hug, a scolding look in his eyes. “Now where have you been, mister? We haven’t seen you all day! You weren’t at any of your classes, which is really unusual for you!”

A look of guilt spread across Sidney’s face. He doesn’t want to lie to him, but he doesn’t wish to say where he doing last night or this morning for that matter. “My apologies, Tanger…I—”

“Had to help a friend with something.” Marc-Andre interrupts, causing everyone to look at him. “Isn’t that right, Sid? An old friend is in town and you just wanted to spend the evening with them?”

Sidney stared in surprise, he wasn’t expecting him to bail him out. “Y-Yes! That’s it. It was a childhood friend from Cole Harbour, and they didn’t want me to travel at night so they allowed me to stay with them for the night.”

“As for missing classes?” Kris looked at him suspiciously.

“We were talking over a bottle of wine and I had a little too much. Do you really think I would want our professors seeing me nursing a hangover?”

He was hoping Kris would fall for that, because Sidney knows very well the days where he and Marc-Andre would stumble about the halls with hangovers.

Fortunately he does as he sighs and says, “Always have to be the golden boy, eh Sid?”

Sidney rolled his eyes and sat to the left Marc-Andre while Kris sat to his right and Patric returned to his seat next to Carl. “Thank you for that.” he whispers.

“You’re welcome.” Marc-Andre whispers back. “You got a deal remember?”

“I’m aware.” Sidney smiles as he called a barmaid over to tell them to bring at least 13 extra tankards for the table.

When all the glasses were set down, he rises up and begins a toast. “Now I’m sure if all of you were aware, but Flower here told me to buy drinks for all of you.” He smirks down at him. “And I’m keeping my promise. So here’s to us completing our examinations!”

“Here here!”

Everyone rose their glasses and clanked them in unison. Dinner went well as they all had their own unique conversations.

“Are things going well at the boutique, Flower?”

“Getting things ready for St. Valentine’s Day. My fingers have never been covered with that much dye before.”

“Do you need me to give you a hand? I have some extra wool you can use?”

“That’d be really helpful. Thank you, Rusty.”

“Your hair looks good, Tanger. Are you competing with Hags again?”

“First off, that was one time. And no, just trying out new shampoos before selling them.”

“I think you’re just jealous that I have nicer hair than you.”

“…You do realize I can fire you right?”

“Beckham still behaving badly, Muzz?”

“Fortunately no, but I think that’s because I’ve been playing for him at night.”

“How’re things at the market, Big Rig?”

“Good, it’s easy to catch fish when you can shift to one. Did you need a new supply, Dumo?”

“Not right now, but thank you though.”

“What did you guys think of those examinations? I thought I was going to need a calming draught for my nerves.”

“Actually they weren’t as bad as you’re making them out to be.”

“You’re one to talk, mouse. You’re the only who has mental resistance.”

“That’s a bad thing because…?”

Sidney was barely paying attention to half of what everyone was saying. That is until Kunitz immediately caught his attention by asking,  “Hey, Sid? What’s these on your neck?”

He gasped loudly and covered his neck with both of his hands.

 _The love bites that Evgeni gave him._ His cloak covered them up while he was wearing it, but since he took if off, the bites were now visible to everyone.

Kris whistled lowly. “Those are some pretty nice marks there, Sid. Did your old friend give them to you?”

“N-No!” Sidney squeaked out.

“Best if you don’t lie, Sid.” Kris wiggled his eyebrows and grinned mischievously. “This guy had to have been really good because those are going to linger for a long while.”

“Tanger!” Now Sidney was blushing furiously. “He didn’t give me these!”

“Oh? Then somebody else had to have. Now we’re all eager to know who.” He wasn’t lying as everybody was looking at him.

Sidney gulped. “They’re—”

“They’re marks I accidentally gave him.” Now everyone’s gaze shifted to Marc-Andre. “I ran into him in the village and had him experiment on a gag I was working on.”

“Are you still doing those types of pranks, Flower?” Kunitz asked while sniggering. “I though Vero told you not to anymore.”

Marc-Andre looked at him and winked. “What she doesn’t know isn’t going to kill her. Anyway, the gag backfired and it ended up giving Sid a few marks on his neck.”

“A ‘few’ marks? Flower, he’s littered with them!”

“Yeah well, it’s what I deserve for playing with something like that.” Sidney says, rubbing at the base of his neck feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“If you want, I have a charm that would relieve those for you.” Conor pipes up kindly. Sidney smiled.

“Thank you, Conor.”

When the conversation drifted away from him, he looked at Marc-Andre gratefully. “Thank you so much.” he whispered to him. Marc-Andre looked at him firmly.

“You _really_ owe me for that one.”

“I know I do. I can’t repay you enough.”

“So,” Marc-Andre raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on his face. “Are Ursines good in bed?”

The deep red blush on Sidney’s face expressed everything. Marc-Andre laughed.

“I’m happy for you, Sid. I really am.” Hearing one of his best friends say that made Sidney feel incredibly happy and hug him tightly.

They turned their attentions back to the conversations when Rusty suddenly asked, “How long have you known about this, Dumo?”

“Had known about what?” Sidney asked.

Dumoulin smirked and nodded his head toward Justin, who had his arm wrapped around Olli, who in turn was rest his hand on the one on his arm.

Sidney and Marc-Andre looked at them with wide-eyes before Marc-Andre exclaimed, “I had said it months ago that you two were together!”

“I had know back when we started the pub.” Dumoulin tells the table. “It was relatively obvious to me that Justin had feelings for Olli, and Olli felt the same way. They both told me various times.”

Justin and Olli both blushed when the whole table started whistling and howling at them.

“Well I’m happy for you guys, truly.” Sidney tells them when the noises die down.

Justin smiles at him before pressing a kiss to Olli’s temple, making him smile.

The conversations changed from them to Conor when he also made an announcement that he would be proposing to his girlfriend soon.

“I want to do it before graduation, so that way we can have the wedding before the next school year.” he tells him, showing off the ring that he bought after Christmas.

“Seems like everybody is getting struck by the bows of Cupid.”

Patric hollers and starts to slam a hand on the table, signaling for a barmaid to bring them more tankards. For the rest of the evening, everyone enjoyed dinner and got drunk of ales and beers while maintaining pleasant conversations that brought out boisterous laughter from the table.

 _Justin, Olli, and Conor are not the only ones struck by Cupid’s bows_ , Sidney thought as he began to ignore everything around him.

He smiled to himself as he felt a great warmth flow through him as he remembered his time with the Ursine. And he hopes he those memories can be recreated soon.

* * *

A week had flown by and Sidney hasn’t visited since that faithful night. Despite examinations being over, classes were still occupying most of Sidney’s time. He missed Evgeni and Mavra dearly and he desired to see them.

Fortunately, he didn’t have his usual afternoon classes so he figured he would visit them then. Since most of the students tend to gather in the village around this time, none of his friends would be none the wiser.

Tugging his hood over his head, he made his way to the cabin. Larks were chirping from the trees, fawns and rabbits were grazing about, and squirrels and chipmunks were gathering nuts to take back to their homes.

Once he finally was in eye line of the cabin, he smiled widely and started to walk faster. However, he slowed down and frowned once he saw there was no smoke coming from the chimney.

Confused, he walked up to the door and noticed there was a red star painted on it. He ran his fingers over the marking, bright painting coating them.

He knocked on the door and hoped Evgeni would explain why it was there. No answer.

After knocking again, there was still no answer.

He pressed an ear to the door, expecting to hear the sounds of footsteps against wood or loud barking from Mavra. Silence only greeted him.

Suddenly a noise came from the woods behind the cabin.

Eyes glowing blue, Sidney made a swift motion with his hands and drew water from the snow beneath him. The water turned to shards of ice as soon as it touched his fingertips.

Two shadowy figures loomed before him before they made their presence known. They were similarly dressed to how Evgeni, the major difference was the red stars that was on their coats and ushankas. Their gazes were hard and stony as they looked Sidney over.

Sidney’s gaze remained neutral as they did so, blue aura still glowing around them. “Who are you?” he finally asks.

One of them finally looked him in the eyes and said, “ **Почему ты здесь?** ” Judging from their accents, they were also from the Mother Country but they were not as friendly as Evgeni was.

“You men are from the Mother Country, correct?” Sidney asked them, ignoring the question for he did not understand it. “What do you want?”

“ **медведь.** ” The man said.

Sidney didn’t need a translator to know they were looking for Evgeni. Despite his fears, he remained calm and lied. “I’m sorry to tell you this gentlemen, but I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

The second man stepped forward. “ **Думаю, что да. Вы знаете, где находится Евгений Малкин.** ”

“I don’t.” Sidney said, eyes narrowing slightly. “And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you where he was in the first place.”

His answer didn’t please them at all, as the first man grabbed Sidney by both wrists and held his chin in place. The shards that were on Sidney’s fingertips reformed into water. “ **Не играй с нами в игры, маг.** ”

Sidney growled as tried to release himself from the mans hold, but that only made the grip on his wrists tighten. He let out a small whimper and his knees buckled, much to their sick and twisted pleasure.

The second man walked closer to him. He traced a finger down Sidney’s cheek to his neck, a devious look on his face. **“Он прекрасен, нет? Красивее, чем мужчины дома..** ”

Sidney bit his lip as he tried hard not to shiver under his touch. “S-Stop it…”

“ **Его голос сладок!** ” the second man cried gleefully. The first man removes the fingers from Sidney’s chin as the second man turns his head. His wicked grin grew as he saw Sidney’s hazel eyes shine. “ **Мы должны сделать его нашим питомцем.** ”

Another growl escaped Sidney as he understood the man’s words were predatory. “I would never submit myself to the likes of you, you pig.”

“ **Что это было, вы водная фея?** ” The other man hissed angrily as he yanked the back of Sidney’s hair, making him yelp and whimper more.

“I-I belong to Evgeni and Evgeni alone.”

“ **Вы понимаете, что он разыскиваемый преступник, правильно? Он будет привлечен к ответственности.** ” the first man tells him.

“You won’t get anywhere near him…I swear it…”

“ **Мы посмотрим на это, маг. У нас будет наша награда.** ” With that said, the first man let go of his grip on Sidney and disappeared into the woods.

The second man stayed though. He cupped the side of Sidney’s face and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “ **Если вы сдадите Евгения нам, мы позаботимся о вас.** ”

Anger flashed in Sidney’s eyes. This imbecile just wasn’t getting the hint was he? “I. Will. _Never_. Belong. To. You.” He grits out before spitting in the man’s eyes.

“ **Затем приготовьтесь посмотреть, как он страдает.** ” He threw him down to the snow before he too disappeared. “ **Мы вернемся.** ”

Shakily, Sidney sat up and looked at the retreating back. Worrying started to form in his stomach as he then turned his gaze to the door, focusing on the ruined star.

Police were wanting Evgeni’s head, and he had no idea where he was.

* * *

Marc-Andre was the one who noticed Sidney return to the Commons. “I saw you walking into the forest again and figured you were—” He immediately took in his appearance. “Sid what happened?”

Sidney was shaking like a leaf and his eyes held fear in them. Marc-Andre quickly got up and lead him to the sofa, wrapping him in a blanket. “Please tell me.” he says in a worried tone.

It was a few minutes before Sidney whispered, “They’re after him…”

“Who’s after whom?”

“Evgeni.” he tells him, not caring about name claiming anymore. “They’re after him.”

“Who is, Sid? Please be specific.” Marc-Andre cried desperately.

“Police.” he said finally. “F-From the Mother Country.”

“ _What?!_ ” This shocked Marc-Andre, as that was the last thing he ever expected Sidney to say. “For what charge?!”

“E-Escaping prison.”

Marc-Andre stood up and screamed. “He did _what?!_ Sid, he’s a wanted criminal and you knew about this when you met him?!”

“He told me his backstory during my third or fourth visit.”

“You said to me that he wasn’t anyone to worry about!”

“Flower, please!” Sidney cried, quickly grabbing Marc-Andre’s hand in his own. “I wasn’t lying!”

“How can you explain a prison sentence then?!” Realization dawned on him. “It was because he uses Black Magic, isn’t it?”

A weak noise escape Sidney as he nodded. “He’s not a bad person. He learned the art properly by an ancient grandmother. It was when he noticed that someone was following him that he stopped for his safety.”

“So how did he get arrested?” Marc-Andre asked.

“Apparently someone had given away information to the police and they eventually found him.”

“The escape?”

“Someone disguised themselves as a guard and unlocked his cell, then then transferred him to the  grandmother’s house and from there, he took a ship here to The Great North.”

Marc-Andre processed everything that was explained to him and sat back down. “I see.”

Sidney looked at him hopelessly, tears forming in his eyes. “Flower I don’t know what to do. If they capture him, they’ll send him back and kill him. And I…I…”

His eyes went wide and he started to shake harder, gasping for a huge gulp of air like he was running out of breath. He felt like his chest was caving in on itself.

“Easy, Sid, easy. It’s alright. Try and breath with me, okay?” Marc-Andre took in a four-second breath, held it for seven seconds, and exhaled for eight. He repeated this breathing pattern until Sidney calmed down.

“I can’t lose him.” Sidney says, hoarse. “I-I just can’t. H-He’s my everything, Flower.”

“I know he is.” Marc-Andre soothed, rubbing his back. “It’s going to be alright. Was he at his house when you went there today?”

Sidney shook his head. “N-No one was there. I didn’t even hear his dog barking.”

“Then that means they’re okay.” Marc-Andre reassured. “They probably went somewhere safer if there house is guarded.”

“I-I suppose. But I wasn’t given a message or anything.”

“My best guess would be that he wanted to protect you. He didn’t want you to be arrested for being in a relationship with a criminal who performs Black Magic.”

Sidney nodded, appreciative that Evgeni was looking out for him, but he still wanted to know where he was. He sighed and rested his head against Marc-Andre’s shoulder. “I pray he’s alright.”

Marc-Andre nodded and rested his own head atop Sidney’s. “Me too. For your happiness.”

Every day after that, Sidney continued to go to the cabin, making sure that he was away from the two guards that were surrounding the area. There were days were Sidney could barely eat or sleep due to how worried he was. Kunitz and Conor provided him with calming draughts and incense to burn when he went to bed.

His familiar, Belladonna, visited him in his dreams to reassure her mage that his beloved and familiar were safe. That he should try and take care of himself as to not worry his friends. Sidney was grateful to her and showed that the next time he took the time to attune himself with nature during his walks to the cabin.

He also tried to distract himself honing in his magic at the lake behind the school. His mind kept returning to Evgeni and Mavra. He wants them to be protected, like Belladonna and Marc-Andre say that they are, but he needed physical evidence of that.

He wanted to see them with no wounds or any serious injury. He wanted to have Evgeni hold him in his arms and kiss him deeply. He wanted Mavra to interrupt them by licking at his face.

Sidney wanted them to be _alive_.

Knees buckling, he collapsed into the water and started to sob. _I don’t know how much more of this I can take,_ he thought. _Mavra…Zhenya…please be safe. Please return to me soon._

* * *

Sidney ran to the cabin as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Nightmares plagued him throughout the night and he woke up feeling dread in pits of his stomach. He barely ate at Breakfast without feeling like he might be sick, and didn’t pay much attention in his classes.

It wasn’t until Divinations that early afternoon when he noticed a distressing message during both a tarot and tea reading. Evgeni may be in trouble and he needed to go to the cabin now.

Sidney didn’t even wait for the professor to dismiss them before he bolted out out the door. His heart was pounding like a freight train against his chest _Please don’t let me be too late. Please don’t let me be too late._

When he finally arrived, he looked around frantically and saw nobody. Everything was dead silent. Cautiously, he went up to the door and saw the red star still smeared from before.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but there was no one. He stood there and waited until he felt someone grab hold of him from behind.

“ **Посмотрите, кто решил вернуться?** ” the voice said menacingly.

With a growl, Sidney tried to fight back to no avail. “Where is he?” he grits out. “Where’s Zhenya?”

“ **Маленькая фея знает его имя.** ” the second guard sneers.

“What did you men to do him?” Sidney asks again, eyes narrowing in anger. “Answer me!”

“ **Думаю, мы должны убить тебя.** ” the first guard says as he throws him down to the snow and has an iron-tight grip on his wrists.

Sidney felt heat radiating near his neck as he turn his head to see the second guard wielding a sword in his hands. Fire emanating from the metal as it hovered just above him.

With a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and prepared himself to die from the fiery blade when he heard the distant sound of a roar.

_Evgeni._

As if one cue, the Ursine charged forth from the woods and viciously started to attack the men who dare try to hurt his mage.

The guard who had was gripping Sidney’s wrists was thrown to the ground. The one who had his sword near Sidney’s neck slammed into a nearby tree. Sidney watched on as one guard transformed into an Ursine and retaliated back.

While Evgeni was distracted, the second guard was trying to attack him. He took notice of this and quickly rose to his feet. With eyes glowing blue, Sidney motioned a giant circle of water from the snow and created a whip that extinguished the flames of the sword.

Fire and water was scattered everywhere as Sidney tried to protect Evgeni as best he could. He finally managed to blast him into a tree branch before imprisoning him in ice.

Turning back to the Ursines, he could see how gruesome the fight was getting. They were clawing and mauling at one another, trying to force one of them to surrender. Evgeni managed to scratch the guard in the face, but the guard to that as an opportunity to bite him in the arm and throw him like he was nothing.

“ _NO!”_ Sidney cried out as he tried to help his beloved. But he collapses to the ground in pain and grabs at his right shoulder. The second guard somehow freed himself and burned Sidney.

“ **И куда, по-твоему, ты идешь?** ” Just as he was about to kill him, he suddenly became motionless. The tip of the sword was pointed inches from Sidney’s glabella as his hand was shaking violently. “ **Что это?! Что ты со мной сделал?!** ”

The light blue around Sidney’s eyes glowed darker as he glared at him. “I think one has forgotten that the body is mostly water. Therefore, I can use it against you.” The guard was shocked.

“ **Кровавый кукольный?!** ” He couldn’t say any more as Sidney forced his body into a kneeling position and forced his hands behind his back.

While using one hand to keep him positioned like that, Sidney used his other hand to bind the guard’s hands in ice so he couldn’t use fire to escape.

His attention back to the Ursines when he heard a pain roar. Sidney saw Evgeni limping because one of his front paws was broken. His face was clawed at multiple times, blood stained the fur around his face and his paw.

All he could do was watch as the other Ursine stood over him and let out a tremendous roar, believing the fight was won. As he was about to intervene, Evgeni sunk his teeth into the Ursine’s neck and a loud snapping sound was hear.

A wave of nausea hit as he watched the dead carcass be tossed aside. His heart dropped when he saw Evgeni turn back into a human and fell face first in the snow.

“ _Zhenya!_ ”

* * *

Evgeni wearily tried to blink his eyes open, an searing amount of pain around his face. He tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed him back down.

“Lie still. You’re still not completely healed from your wounds.”

“котенок?” his whispered, the raspy sound compliments to his parched throat.

“It’s okay, my love. I’m here.” Sidney smiled down at him gently brushing hair away from his eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m mauled by bear.” he answered.

Sidney chuckled, hands hovering over the basin filled with healing water before moving them over the Ursine’s chest. “That appears to be an understatement.”

Evgeni frowned at the mage’s disheveled appearance. His dark curls no longer kept but sticking out this way and that, bags were underneath his eyes, and his shoulder was bandaged. “Sidney, what happened to you?” The mage was silent for a few moments.

“One of the guards burned me when I went to aid you.”

“They what?”  Evgeni yelled. He tried to sit up so he could check on Sidney, but Sidney kept pushing him back down. “Are you okay?”

“I am now.” Sidney reassured. “Though I used the last of my healing water on you.”

“Why? You were burned!”

“You were more important!” he told him firmly. “Zhenya, the thought of losing you scared me!”

“But you didn’t, my beloved,” Evgeni reassured, squeezing his wrist. “I’m alive.”

Sidney smiled, tired but loving. “And I thank the Gods for that.”

Evgeni smiled back. The peaceful moment ended when Sidney grew serious.

“Zhenya, how did they find you?”

“I’m not sure.” he sighed. “All I’m know is that Mavra tell me to hide out somewhere, so we stayed at the Inn in village.”

“The Bedknob Inn?”

He nodded. “When I ask here why, she tell me police from Mother Country found me. So we stay there until she tell me that you in danger. I had no choice but to go back and rescue you.”

“And I am very thankful that you did, please believe me.” Sidney tells him gratefully. “I hate the fact you got hurt.”

“You hurt too.” Evgeni observed. “But you shouldn’t have to.” Sidney looked at him.

“Oh? And why not?”

“Because you shouldn’t be with me.” the Ursine said sadly. Sidney looked at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“I’m a monster, Sidney! I’m an Ursine from Mother Country who perform Black Magic!”

“That makes you a monster?” Sidney asked in disbelief. “I did Blood Puppetry on someone who was about to kill me!”

Hearing that sent chills up Evgeni’s spine. “Blood Puppetry? But that—”

“Is just as taboo as Black Magic is, I’m very well aware.” Sidney looked down at his hands in shame. “I didn’t have a choice. I had it use it.” _And that too makes me a monster_ , he realized. It’s a feeling that made him disgusted with himself. Surprisingly, it wasn’t so much the fact that Sidney did that made him feel disturbed. It was the fact that he was capable of doing such a heinous act.

He always told himself that he would never perform it, but the fact that he did made him question his morality. Does this make me inhuman? If someone witnessed me doing this, would they call me a demon? Is this something that could send me to prison? Sidney’s mind was spinning with unanswered questions.

Evgeni noticed this and tangled their fingers together. “Shh, don’t think of it Sidney.” he comforted. “I know you a good person.”

“Then so are you.” Sidney insists. “We are capable of performing magic that many would consider forbidden. But we still maintain our morality, and that alone makes us good people.”

Evgeni nodded and smiled. He sits up slightly and kisses Sidney sweetly. Sidney giggled into the kiss and moves from the chair to lie beside him. When they broke away, he never ceased his giggling making Evgeni confused.

“What is it, beloved?” Sidney shook his head.

“It’s nothing. I’m only thinking of how our love is like that of a fairytale.” Evgeni blinked and grinned.

“The Bear and the Mage? That sound ridiculous.” he laughed.

“L’ours et le mage.” Sidney said it in his own mother language. He liked it, for it sounded like something penned by de Villeneuve or de Beaumont. “A fairytale that will last forever?”

Evgeni smiled and pressed another kiss to Sidney’s lips. “Вечность. For eternity.” He hugged Sidney closer to him, being mindful of his wounds. “I love you.” he whispers.

Sidney draped his arms around Evgeni’s waist and buries his face in the Ursine’s neck. The feeling of unadulterated happiness burst from his chest as he smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you did, it would really mean a lot to me if you did. <3


End file.
